undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Christmas Party
CrayonQueen LoverofPiggies @DaCrayonQueen Crayon Queen |date = December 24, 2015 |website = Tumblr |type = Character-centered |tone = Comedic |setting = Noble Bright |medium = Comic}} Christmas Party is an AU that’s basically an AU get-together for the skeleton family. There are many Sanses, Papyruses, and a Gaster as well! Mostly Sans, though. It's hosted by the Sans from Aftertale, and currently has Classic Sans, Classic Papyrus, Classic Gaster, Underswap Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underfell Papyrus, Science Sans, Aftertale Sans, Reapertale Sans, Error Sans and Underfresh Sans as guests.\ Characters Sans * Undertale Sans (AKA Sans Classic) ** Often appears with Geno. ** Gets accused of spiking the eggnog, but doesn't actually. ** Victim to Reaper Sans's Deathly Face Touch. ** Wears red sweater that says "Bite Me." and has a gingerbread man on it. *** The gingerbread often reacts the same way whoever Sans talks to reacts. * Underswap Sans (AKA Blue) ** President of the Friend Club. ** Spiked the eggnog with hardcore whiskey, or it might have been a prank. (Geez Blue.) ** Believes that with Hershey's Kisses, everything is solved. Unfortunately, he only brought one. ** Has murdered people with tacos before. (I don't know how) ** Wears green sweater that says either "Waiting 4 Sansta." or "Mr. President." ** Practically evil to Science!Sans ** While introducing Classic Papyrus to the Friend Club has a big fight with Science over whether or not the Friend Club can have a Minister of War. * Underfell Sans (AKA Edge) ** Member of the Friend Club. ** Often appears with Science Sans. ** Wears a brown sweater that says "Scary Christmas." and has a skull on it and later on the text changes to MWAHAHAHAAH after Science talks to him about overthrowing Blue. ** Swears ALOT * Aftertale Sans (AKA Geno) ** Hosts and hates the party. ** Refuses to stop drinking the spiked eggnog. ** Is a masochist, according to Reaper Sans. ** Often appears with Sans Classic, Underfell Papyrus, and Reaper Sans. ** Gets triggered when Underfell Papyrus says Underfell is tough ** Wears a green sweater (over his red wound) that says "Chilled to the bone." and has a skull on it. When Classic Sans informs him of how Science!Sans wants to kiss Underfell Sans, his sweater changes to "No to the no." ** Seems to want to kidnap Blue because of how cute he is and probably would have if US Papyrus hadn't heard him. ** Kind of likes Edge (though it is unkown if it's just his Science!Sans side getting to him) * Science!Sans ** Minister of War of the Friend Club, and tries to usurp Blue. *** Ends up losing against Blue's Friend-chmen. ** Finds out the eggnog is spiked, which has nasty side effects on his... thoughts. ** Often appears with Edge or Blue, but rarely with both at the same time. ** Wears a green sweater that says "Merry Mathmas." and reddish glasses. His sweater does change to say "Mwahaha", when he is telling Edge his evil plan. ** Is in love with Edge. (Though it's unknown if it's just a side effect of the spiked eggnog or if it’s for real) * Reaper Sans ** Arrives later than the above Sanses. ** His Deathly Face Touch is useless in the void, since people can't die there. ** Often appears with Underfell Papyrus or Geno, but never with both at the same time. ** Is a sadist, according to Geno. ** Wears a brown sweater that says "Death the halls." and two scythes. * Fresh!Sans ** A Friend-chman of Blue ** Official messenger of Friend Club. ** Harasses Science!Sans about the side effects of the spiked eggnog. ** Wears glasses that either say "HOHO", "BRAH" or "RUDE" (When Underswap Papyrus ignores him). ** Wears a mostly green sweater that says "Ho Yo Lo Bro." * Error!Sans ** A Friend-chman of Blue ** Is seen as a higher threat by Underswap Papyrus over Underfresh Sans. ** Wears a purple sweater that says "Nooo, Asgoro!" Papyrus * Undertale Papyrus ** Cooks everyone Christmas Spaghetti, which ended up looking more like sausage pizza. ** Gets invited to Friend Club, but he denied. ** Wears a green sweater wrapped up in Christmas lights. ** Tries to join the Friend Club but is interrupted by a fight between Science and Blue. (He walks off after seeing a red glare in Blue's eyes after he says that he would be kind and just,....... at first.) * Underswap Papyrus ** Overprotective of Blue *** Punches Error!Sans, and tells him to not touch Blue. ** Tries to settle the conflict between the Underfell brothers after threatening to do something to Fell Papyrus if he cursed in front of his brother. ** Appears almost equally with all the characters (except Papyrus Classic and Gaster). ** Wears an orange sweater that says "Ugly Christmas Sweater." ** Knows that Blue had pranked Classic with the spiking the eggnog with whiskey or it’s really real, I guess? * Underfell Papyrus **Acts like a dick to his brother. (Acts good to his brother after the Underfell therapy with US Papyrus) **At start has a red and black jumper which reads 'Bad to the Bone' and later after his chat with his bro, has on a brown and black one reading 'Merry Christmas Ya Filthy Animal'. **Also cursed at Blue, in which US Papyrus came up to him about warning him again about not cursing in front of his bro. W. D. Gaster * Unknown AU Gaster (Thought to be Gaster Classic) ** Is probably the most random character, tied with Underfresh Sans. ** Technically father of Sans, Papyrus, Science!Sans, and Geno. ** Believes that he is able to turn invisible by himself. *** Also believes that Reaper Sans is the only one able to bypass this. ** Believes that he can explode rabbits by thinking about it. Yeah. ** Wears a red sweater that says "Chemistree." and has a Christmas tree on it. ** Calls Classic Sans and Geno 'Narcissistic Self Shipping Sinners' and continues to ask 'Who is going to win him (UF Sans) in this game of passion' as Geno tries to walk off but he ’fell’ flat on his face and Classic looks horrified then made a pun for Geno and later complains about his party can’t get worse. ** He also mentions that he wants grandkids, which could mean something that I will not say as I do not want to get banned. ** He apparently spent several hours of the party sitting in a corner giggling to himself. Trivia * The only people to drink the spiked eggnog are Sans Classic, Edge, Geno, and Science!Sans. ** Reaper Sans brings his own Starbucks to the party, and drinks that instead. ** The other characters never drink anything, but instead they just hang around. * The only things to eat at the party are Christmas Spaghetti and pretzels. * Papyrus Classic is the only one without words on his clothes. * Underfell Papyrus is the only one not wearing a sweater. Category:AUs Category:Character-centered Category:Comedic Category:Noble Bright Category:Comic